memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Gocke
William "Bill" F. Gocke is a former sound boom operator and now sound mixer who worked on , , and . Gocke, , and Gocke's House of Mirrors, names seen on okudagrams and set artwork, were named after him. Additionally, he is the person seen as a reflection on a small glass pyramid in the episode . Gocke's reflection was removed in the high-definition remastering of "Unfication" released in 2013. In he was part of the sound team which received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Drama Series for the Deep Space Nine pilot episode , shared with Chris Haire, Richard L. Morrison, and Doug Davey. Prior to his work on Star Trek, Gocke worked as boom operator on the musical comedy Yes, Giorgio (1982), the war drama A Soldier's Story (1984), the action comedy Beverly Hills Cop (1984, with Alfred T. Ferrante, Cecelia Hall, and George Watters II), the action drama The Legend of Billie Jean (1985), and the sport drama Rocky IV (1985). Following his connection with Star Trek, Gocke worked as production sound mixer on the television series 24 between 2001 and 2010 and on the television movie 24 (2008). For his work on 24, Gocke received seven Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Single-Camera Sound Mixing for a Series between 2002 and 2010 and won two Emmy Awards in the same category in 2004 and 2005. Between 2003 and 2010 he also received six Cinema Audio Society Award nominations for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing for Television Series for his work on 24 and won two awards in 2004 and 2009. More recently, Gocke worked as sound mixer on the television series The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011, starring Amy Pietz). Star Trek credits * ** – Boom Operator (uncredited, Season 4) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited, Season 5) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Sound Mixer/ Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Sound Mixer/ Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Sound Mixer ** – Sound Mixer ** – Boom Operator/Sound Mixer (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) ** – Boom Operator (uncredited) * – Sound Mixer (uncredited) External link * es:Bill Gocke Gocke, Bill Gocke, Bill